


Desert Sorrow

by kdwalbring



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deadlock!McCree, Dragons, Genji is still here though, McHanzo Week 2016, New Beginnings, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Redemption, Siblings, Swapped Origin Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdwalbring/pseuds/kdwalbring
Summary: Day 3: Alternate Universe
Gabriel Reyes went to Hanamura and freed the Shimada bros instead of Jesse. Jesse kills his own brother at the behest of Deadlock. Now, years later, the brothers reunite.
Or:Hanzo meets the new recruit who's seeking redemption for the crimes against his brother.
Basically, they switch origin stories.  This is technically pre-relationship, but I like it.





	

Hanzo smothered a yawn as he walked into the kitchen, rolling the stiffness out of his shoulders. The rolling thunder outside had woken him from an exhausted sleep, the dragons stirring beneath his skin. When the Recall had gone out, both he and Genji had eagerly finished their last bounty hunt and reported to Gibraltar. It was good to have a cause again, even if there were ghosts lingering in every hall. Gabriel, the man who had freed them from the Shimada clan all those years ago, their mentor, was gone and Hanzo ached with his absence. Ana’s memory lingered in the kitchen, on the ranges, her smoky voice full of wisdom and maternal humor. Zenyatta, Genji’s new master, had joined up, so he worried little that his brother would suffer the loss as keenly. Though the green hair and mischievous smiles sometimes felt too bright for the world they lived in.

The cyborg from the old days, Billy, had also returned. He had shown up late at night almost a month and a half after the call went out, complaining about desert sand in his joints. Privately, he had admitted to attending to important personal business in the American West. Hanzo had been on the mission that recovered the boy. He and Gabriel had found gurgling out pleas for aid, his blood soaking into the earth. It wasn’t until months of Angela’s work and rehab had passed that Billy had quietly told them his story. Brothers taken in by one of the fiercest gangs out West. One brother rose to ruling and the other wanted to leave. The price for Billy’s freedom was his life.

He made tea, rubbed where his prosthetics met flesh. The rain always made them hurt more. For months after they had escaped, the Shimada clan had hunted him and his brother until Hanzo had had enough.  He had returned, begged their father for freedom. The Lord of the Shimada clan had demanded two limbs for his two sons. Hanzo had paid happily, though Gabriel had yelled at him as the man rushed him to the nearest hospital. A small price to be paid to see Genji flourish in the outside world. He had only ever told his brother that he’d had a run in with the clan, never what he had bargained.

Hanzo walked to the garage to watch the storm through the large doors. It would be abandoned this early in the morning unless Bridgette had pulled an all-nighter repairing Reinhardt’s armor. Perhaps he’d allow the twins to manifest. They did enjoy playing in the rain so much.  He entered and recoiled in shock when he heard voices.

“So ya decided to show your face. You gonna join up?” Billy’s voice, distorted by his visor.

Someone scoffed. “Don’t be a damn fool, Will. Ya know damn well why I’m here.”

Silence. Then Billy spoke quietly. “I won’t kill my brother. And my friends call me Billy, you know that, Joel.”

“Don’t call me Joel, ever.” The other man snarled.

Hanzo shifted, deciding whether or not to leave.  This was clearly a private conversation, but he was loathe to leave his friend at the hands of his would-be killer. He trusted Billy’s skill, but… The decision was made for him.

“Stop hiding in the shadows, Hanzo, your ninja tricks don’t work on me.” Billy teased.

“Hmpf, if I had been attempting to conceal myself, you would never have noticed me, American.” He always carried a short blade on his person, but Genji was better at hand-to-hand combat. Hanzo walked around the corner, sipping his tea to buy himself time to observe his opponent… who was dressed as a cowboy? “Who is this?”

Billy tilted his head in such a way that Hanzo knew he was on the receiving end of a massive eye roll. Joel flinched back from the body language. Interesting. “Don’t play dumb. This here‘s my brother, who’s name I apparently don’t know. If’s he’s got a any sense, he’s here ta join up.” He turned back to his sibling. “This is Hanzo, he’s one of the fellas who saved me back then. Don’t piss him off too much and don’t fuck with his brother.”

Joel eyed him from beneath the brim of his hat, standing in the downpour and out of the light of the garage. Billy stood within, dry and haloed in radiance. They stood staring at each other for an eternity before Joel slowly, his hands in clear view, lifted his hand to his hat to tip it.

“Howdy, fella. Name’s McCree, Jesse McCree.”

Billy snorted. “Jesse? As in Jesse James? Sticking to yer guns there a bit close dontcha think.”

“Says Billy the Kid.” Jesse’s lips quirked before his jaw tightened. “So ya ain’t just some whiskey hallucination this time.”

“This time?”

Jesse looked away, pursing his lips and tucking his fingers into his belt. “What’d’ya want, boy? Some o’ us got better things ta do than gab like old ladies at church.”

“Are ya that eager ta go back to that shithole I found ya in?” Jesse flinched, hunching in on himself. Billy softened his voice, holding his hands out as if to comfort a frightened animal. “Ya can’t keep on like this, brother.”

“What do ya care?” Jesse stepped forward, eyes wild. “Dammit, Will, I done killed ya. You were dead and lying in the dirt like some slaughtered animal! An’ now yer back and ya… you just.” He pressed his hand (prothstetic) over his eyes. Shoulders shaking.

Billy looked at his brother, his vents blowing out steam. “I can’t make ya do nothing ya don’t want, Jesse. We both know that. But we could do some real good in the world. Overwatch stands fer something and we can stand with them.”

“I ain’t no damn white hat, boy. If ya had a damn lick o’ sense, ya’d kill me. Right now. I done it once, Billy. Who’s ta say I won’t kill ya again. Ain’t even the worst I done.” Jesse snarled. “I done things that turn my own damn stomach.”

“But they still upset ya, don’t they.” Jesse had no reply to that, just shook his head and stepping back. Billy sighed. “I want ya here, Jesse. I want my brother back. But if you can’t, I…” he swallowed. “I understand.”

Shoulders slumping, Billy left. He didn’t see Jesse lift his hand and stutter forward. Did not see the way Jesse collapsed into himself when the door slammed shut. Hanzo stood watching the storm, listening to the thunder swell while he waited for the cowboy to recover some measure of composure.

“Ya got somethin’ ta say to me?” Hanzo frowned at the hostile tone.

“Yes. You worry for Billy’s safety.” Jesse nodded, eyes wary. He looked at the man standing in the rain and made his decision. Hanzo stepped forward, knocked Jesse to his knees and pressed his blade to the shaggy throat. “Then you will listen closely.”

Hanzo growled when the cowboy tried to fight back, stomping on the man’s thigh to keep him in place. “Be still! Know this, Jesse McCree. I am an assassin, trained from birth to kill. And I have done so. I have killed more men than most will know in their whole lives. Hear that and understand that if you ever threaten Billy’s life, I will end you.” Lightning struck nearby and the dragons surged out of his tattoo, wrapping themselves around him. Jesse stared up at him wide-eyed and Hanzo spared a moment to wonder what he looked like dressed in his sleep clothes, holding a cup of tea and wreathed in dragon fire. He pressed the blade harder against the man’s neck to recapture his attention. “Billy is a dear friend to me and I care deeply for his wellbeing. If I ever believe you to be a danger to him or any of the other agents, they will not find your body.”

Hanzo held the man’s gaze, not moving until he received a tentative nod. Then, he took a step back, sliding his blade back into its sheathe. “Until such a time, your brother wants you here, Jesse McCree. That is a gift beyond all else.”

“Don’t deserve nothing like that.” Jesse bowed his head, still kneeling.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo sipped his tea (now watered down) and tilted his head back to watch the sky. “But it is not for us to decide. Overwatch has sheltered my brother and I for years, though we hail from one of the most prominent Yakuza clans. We did not deserve their consideration and even still...” He looked at the kneeling man. “You owe your brother much, McCree. It seems a little thing to try and be worthy of his trust. You may find redemption here, if you wish.”

“There ain’t no redemption from what I done, friend.” Jesse stumbled to his feet, following Hanzo’s gaze.

“Then die trying, cowman. He deserves no less.” Hanzo dumped his tea, turned and stepped out of the rain. “Come, you will catch your death standing out there. I assume you drink that coffee filth like your brother?”

He didn’t pause as he moved to the door. Hanzo felt the dragons stir under his skin when the sound of spurs followed him. They whispered about new beginnings and hidden  potential as he led Jesse McCree into the base. He would have to keep a close eye on this new arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Let me know in the comments, please!!
> 
> P.S. Hanzo is soft and cute and could kill you with his pinky.


End file.
